Gracing Olympus
by minimonster12345
Summary: After the Giant war, Zeus decides to invite Jason and Thalia to stay on Olympus with him to celebrate. Will Zeus have the chance to build a relationship with his kids, or will they push him away for not being there? Don't read if you don't like cute family bonding. Rated T just in case.
1. The arrival

**HHHHHHIIIIIIIIII! So, if you guys read the last chapter of Dear Demigods you know it's on Hiatus (again, sorry) and that I'm being more devoted to my stories/Stories ideas that interest me the most. I did feel very pressured to write chapters of Dear Demigods when I didn't feel like it so that the fans of the story wouldn't get upset, but I know that I couldn't continue to write out of pressure instead of the actual urge to write. So, again, sorry to all the fans. I really hope you enjoy this story.**

**If you don't already know, this story will be Zeus/Thalia/Jason centric and I'm super-duper excited about it because I've had this thought it my head for a while now. So, here ya go! **

**Oh, and by the way, I wrote and put up the first chapter of this at like 1 AM last night but I took it down because I was too tired to write anything good at the time and the chapter sucked.**

**Zeus POV**

I know I don't spend a lot of time with my demigod children, but it's very hard to do so when you have a wife that thinks they're just reminders of my affair.

I suppose she's right, but in my defense, Jason _did_ just fight in a war and Thalia hasn't spoken to me since she became a huntress.

Well, it's too late to back out to please my wife now. They're almost here.

When I look over, Hera is glaring at me again, as expected. She must hear the mumbling on the other side of the door of the throne room. I can make out some words from the muttering.

"Do… knock?"

"… barge in."

"Trouble… doorbell?"

There is silence for a few seconds before a loud banging is heard from outside the door.

I clear my throat. "Come in."

The doors are pushed open quite dramatically and Thalia 'barges' in, with Jason following.

There is an awkward silence, with more glares from Hera directed at me and in the direction of the kids. I decide to break the silence.

"Greetings children. How are you?"

"Um, we're okay." Jason says.

I nod, glancing over and seeing the other gods looking at me, and Hera looking like she's holding in a scoff.

I raise my voice so that everyone can hear me.

"This council meeting is finished now. Everyone can resume their work."

I stand up from my throne and shrink to the size of a mortal, looking at my son and daughter.

"Your rooms have been prepared. I will take you to them."

I start walking toward the rooms, and I hear them following. What's with the mortal saying, 'the pitter patter of tiny feet'? All I hear is the scuffling of sneakers and the clunk of combat boots.

I get to the rooms and show them the doors with their names on them. "Here are your rooms. They have been decorated to suit your taste. They each have bathrooms also. Keep in mind the doors lock on the inside, but I have a key to all doors."

Jason nods and Thalia rolls her eyes. I notice they're both carrying bags with them. Full of clothes, I assume.

"Well, you better get settled in. I will be back later. I have some work to do."

"Okay." Jason replies. Thalia looks at me, unimpressed.

I turn and start to walk away, hearing both of the doors open and close.

**Thalia POV**

When I walk into my room, I start thinking that maybe this wasn't an absolutely awful idea.

The bed is black and has black sheets and pillowcases, with a dark blue comforter on top. The walls are a dark grey and the floor is a fuzzy black carpet. There's a black dresser with blue handles in the corner. On top of the dresser in a bin full of… CDs? Why would I get CDs? Wait, there's a freaking stereo over my bed. Oh my gods. And… wait a second, are those… wall speakers?! Okay, I might enjoy this visit a little more than I thought I would.

I take off my shoes and socks, rubbing my feet on the fuzzy carpet. I walk over to the CD bin and pull out a Green Day CD, then put it in the stereo, making the music come out of the wall speakers. That's sweet.

I open the blue door that leads to my bathroom and step onto the cold tile; my bare feet making me feel instantly colder. Okay, this could be a problem. I hate being cold.

I look around, seeing makeup and hair supplies. I check the cupboards and drawers and make sure there's proper 'female hygienic supplies'. Well, at least somebody knows that huntresses still get periods.

Oh gods, I hope Zeus didn't set up my bathroom.

**I know it's short. I suck at making long chapters :P Please review and tell me your thoughts. I hope you like it. BBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	2. An attempt at bonding

**HHHHHIIIIIIIII! I want to thank everyone that reviewed :) You guys are awesome.**

**Opped: I will :) **

**Guest: Thanks so much!**

**zera-ever: Yep!**

**Artemisgirl12345: Haha, what did Zeus do? *innocent look* **

**Zeus POV**

After I finished with the work I had to do, which included making a massive thunderstorm right under Olympus, I started to walk towards the kids' rooms again.

I'm almost there when Hera stops me.

"Zeus, I need to speak with you. Your daughter's music I disrupting people."

"Really? Who is it disrupting?"

"Me."

I sigh.

"I was about to go talk her and Jason. I will tell her to turn the volume down."

"Thank you, Zeus." She puts a hand on my shoulder and kisses me.

"You're welcome, Hera."

"When do you think the demigods can leave?"

"In a few days. I promise."

"Fine. I have to go now."

She gives me another kiss and walks off and I continue to the rooms. I knock on Jason's door when I get there, and it opens showing Jason on the other side.

"Hi… father."

"Hello again Jason. I'm done with my work and have come to spend some time with you and your sister."

I can hear Thalia's music playing from her room mixing with the sound of the storm.

"Oh, okay."

"I'm going to get your sister now."

"Okay."

I wonder if it's always this hard to talk to Jason, or if it's just me.

I knock on Thalia's door and wait, but there's no answer. I knock again, with the same result. I push open the unlocked door, looking around the room.

She's curled up in a ball on her bed, her hair covering her face and her arms wrapped around herself. Her shoes and socks are laying on the ground and her music is blaring. I don't know how she could sleep with the volume up that high.

The thunder booms loudly and she shifts in her sleep, muttering something inaudible. I walk over to the edge of the bed, wondering whether I should wake her up or let her sleep.

I'll wake her up. I clear my throat.

"Um, Thalia?"

Nothing.

"Thalia." I say loudly. "Please wake up."

She turns, rolling onto her back and spreading out her arms, then opens her eyes, sitting up.

"Oh, um, hi." She says, blinking a couple times and rubbing her eyes.

"Hello. I came to spend some time with you and your brother."

"I was kind of sleeping."

"It's the middle of the day."

"I sleep whenever I can, but since you felt the need to wake me up, you better have something interesting planned."

She got up and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

I walk out of her room, seeing Jason standing outside the open door.

"Is she always this… stubborn?"

Jason nods. "Yeah."

"Oh. That's… interesting.

"Yeah, I guess."

"…You aren't like that, are you?"

"No sir, or um, dad, or father, um… No, I don't think so Lord Ze-"

"You can call me dad."

"Oh, okay…."

We wait a couple moments in silence until Thalia walks out of her bathroom with her hair less messy and dark circles around her eyes.

"What is on your face?" I ask.

She puts a hand on her cheek. "What?"

"That stuff around your eyes?"

"It's eyeliner."

"It looks like you haven't slept."

"It's just makeup."

"You don't need makeup, why do you use it?"

"Because I like it."

"Well, I don't."

"I don't really care what you think."

I raise an eyebrow. "You should. I'm your father, you should respect me."

She rolls her eyes and mutters something.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Nothing. What did you wake me up for?"

"I was thinking I could give you a tour of Olympus."

"That sounds cool." Jason says, shooting Thalia a look.

Thalia mutters. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay, let's go."

I start walking and Jason follows close behind. Thalia walks a couple feet behind us with her arms crossed.

"What does it take to make her stop acting like this?" I ask Jason.

"I'm not really sure… she's never acted like this around me, only to other people. I think she's confused on why you brought us here."

"You're my kids, isn't that a good reason?"

"Not for her."

"Why?"

"She doesn't really… um… like you… and she doesn't think you like her."

"What? Why? I'm her father."

"Maybe you should talk to her about it. I shouldn't be talking about her."

"Oh… fair enough. I'll have to talk to her later."

I look back at Thalia, who's looking around at everything. She looks like she wants to ask questions, so I try to talk to her.

"Do you like it?"

She looks at me, her face turning from curious to serious.

"It's alright."

I frown.

"Hm… let me take you somewhere you'll like."

The storm has started to calm down as I walk towards the edge, looking over at the mortal world. Jason follows and when he sees what we're looking at, his face looks slightly panicked.

"Um, maybe we should go somewhere else."

"Why?"

Thalia stops a couple feet away from the edge, her eyes widening.

"This just isn't a very good idea."

"That's nonsense. Come here Thalia, it's a great view."

She doesn't budge; I take a step towards her.

"Is something wrong?"

She pales and I look around, looking for the cause of her nervousness.

Jason walks over to her and puts an arm around her.

"How about we go somewhere else?"

I nod, looking at Thalia. Jason starts leading her away from the edge and she takes a deep breath.

After a while Thalia pushes Jason's arm away and playfully punches his shoulder. I look at her again and she raises an eyebrow.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You… no reason."

She rolls her eyes again.

"Where are we going now?" Jason asks me.

"Hm... we could go into the mortal world."

**Thank you guys for reading this chapter. Reviews make me update faster :3 Love you guys. BBBBYYYYEEEE!**


	3. Ice cream

**Hiiiiiii guys! So, if you haven't read my story I posted last night, please do. It's called Hi Dad, and it's a Thalia/Zeus centric story (Cuz I'm obsessed with that atm). It's a oneshot but I might make a sequel. **

**Opped: Thanks!**

**CluCluPerliaLover4Ever: Thank you, and no problem! Thalia's one of my fav characters and I love cute family stories so I knew I had to write this =)**

**Hera-ever: Thank you! **

**Artemisgirl12345: Lol, nope XD**

**AncientTide: Thanks for reading! I'm glad you enjoy it.**

**Silent Reader: Sure! And thanks for the feedback, I love suggestions :)**

**Jason POV**

Going to the mortal world seemed like a good idea. It would make it easier to keep Thalia away from heights, plus there would be a lot more stuff to do in the mortal world then there is on Olympus.

Thalia and I agreed to go and Zeus seemed pretty satisfied with himself for thinking of the idea.

We got in the elevator to leave Olympus and Thalia stood in the corner with her arms crossed.

"So, where in the mortal world are we going to go first?" Zeus asks as the elevator stops and the doors open.

"Um, I think there's an ice cream shop around here. We could go there." I look at Thalia. "What do you think, Thals?"

"Sure."

"Alright!" Zeus booms. "Let's go."

I wince at his voice. "Um, you're being a little loud dad. Maybe you should lower your voice…."

"Oh, sorry."

"Let's just go." Thalia says, walking out the door.

Dad and I follow her, stepping out of the elevator and walking out of the empire state building.

I catch up to Thalia.

"Hey, is something the matter?" I ask her.

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Jason, I'm fine."

"Okay…."

After a while of walking I see the ice cream shop.

"There it is." I tell Zeus and Thalia.

"Um…" Thalia says, nudging me. "Is that Percy and Annabeth?"

"Huh?"

I look over, and see Percy and Annabeth sitting at a table at the ice cream shop.

"Oh. Yeah, it is."

"Do you guys want to go say hello to your friends while I get ice cream?"

"Um, sure." I respond.

"Okay. How does, what is it called, chocolate sound?"

"That's good dad."

"Okay."

He walks over to the counter, and Percy and Annabeth look at him and mutter. Before we can walk up to them, they look over at us.

"Jason, Thalia? What are you guys doing here?" Percy asks.

"What does it look like we're doing here, kelp for brains?" Thalia says, crossing her arms.

"It looks like you're standing there."

"Is that Zeus?" Annabeth pipes in.

I look at Thalia and then back at them. "Yeah… we're kind of here with him…."

"Really?"

"Yeah…."

Percy turns his head to look at Zeus. "So, the lord of the skies just decided to take his kids out for ice cream?"

Thalia opens her mouth to talk, but Zeus turns around, holding ice cream.

"Actually, they're staying on Olympus. I invited them."

"Oh." Annabeth looks surprised.

Thalia rolls her eyes and sits next to Annabeth. Zeus holds out ice cream cones to Thalia and I. I take mine and start eating it. Thalia takes hers without looking at Zeus and mutters a thank you.

He smiles at her and Annabeth clears her throat.

"Well, Percy and are going shopping, do you guys wanna come with us?"

I look at Zeus, he nods.

"Sure." I say.

**Gah, I'm sorry it's so short T_T but I really want to give you guys a chapter. I'll try to have another chapter up tomorrow. Any ideas would be wonderful! Please review. BBBYYYYEEEE!**


	4. Hot Topic Dillema

**HHHHHIIIIII! Sorry I havent updated in a while, I've been busy with schoolwork plus I've just been going through a hard time. My laptop has a virus so I have to use my mom's laptop. Also, I want to thank everyone for the reviews. There were a lot for the last chapter and I'm really thankful.**

**Wafflestheninja: I'm not that big of a shopping fan either. And legos are cool :3**

**zera-ever: I needed google translate for that XD but thanks!**

**CluCluPerliaLover4Ever: No, there isn't going to be too much Percabeth in here :) there's actually not going to be a ton of ships in this story at all, so don't worry. **

**Silent Reader: Thank you so much! I really appreciate it. **

**TacoLorde: I shall obey **

**Guest: Haha, great idea! I love ideas =D**

**ghab: Idk what that means XD sorry**

**Artemisgirl12345: Thanks for the idea!**

**On with the story!**

**Zeus POV**

Mortal shopping malls are ridiculous. There are all kinds of pointless items, and all the stores sell pretty much the same thing. I don't know how the mortals can stand find entertainment from being here.

Thalia and Jason are walking ahead of me, talking to Percy and Annabeth. I can't hear their conversation, but they keep laughing.

After walking for a while, they stop walking and are standing in the middle of the mall, talking.

"What are you children doing?" I ask.

Percy smirks. "Thalia, why don't you go with your dad?"

She glares.

"Go where with me?"

"Thalia wants to go to Hot Topic, but the rest of us want to go to go get some food." Jason responds.

"I can go by myself."

"That would be dangerous, wouldn't it?"

She rolls her eyes.

"No. It's just a mall. I'll meet up with you guys when I'm done."

"Nonsense. I can accompany you."

"Yeah, spend some time with your dad, Thals." Percy says, still smirking.

"Whatever."

Thalia turns and stomps away. I follow her.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, Zeus."

"You can call me dad, you know. I'm your father."

She mutters something and walks in silence until she stops at a store. It is… dark.

"Is this the store you wanted to go to?"

"Yeah. Just stay out here, I don't need you to come in with me."

She walks into the store and I sit in a seat outside. After a couple minutes, she doesn't return.

What if she got hurt? She could be getting beat up. I'll just go in and check on her.

I get up and walk into the store. I see Thalia looking around. A boy that looks around seventeen walks up to her and starts talking to her. She rolls her eyes at him.

I raise my eyebrow. The boy has a blue Mohawk and many facial piercings. He looks absolutely ridiculous.

She starts to walk away from him, but he grabs her arm. I furrow my eyebrows. How dare he touch my daughter!

I am just about to step forward when she pulls her arm free and walks to another part of the store, looking at clothes.

But the boy follows her. He walks up behind her and grabs her… rear end.

She snaps around but before she can start yelling I spring forward and grab the front of his shirt in my fist.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!"

"Uh, sir, I didn't do anything, sir."

"Yes you did!" I tighten my grip.

"S-sir, please."

Thalia is standing there, watching me.

I let go of the boy.

"Get away from me and my daughter."

He nods and runs out of the store.

I look at Thalia.

"I could've taken him myself."

"He was more scared of me."

"Are you underestimating my ability to terrify people?"

"Definitely not."

She rolls her eyes and goes back to looking at clothes. She pulls a pair of shorts off of the rack.

"Those are too short."

"Well that's too bad."

That's when I realize she has another thing in her hand.

"What is that?"

"It's called a crop top."

"It's not even a complete shirt!"

"That's the point."

"I will not allow you to wear that!"

She rolls her eyes and walks to the counter, putting the shorts and half shirt on it.

"Thalia!" I walk up to her.

She pulls out her money and the cashier bags the items and tells her the amount of money she needs to pay.

"You will not wear that!"

She pays and takes the bags.

"I forbid it!"

She walks out of the store and I follow.

"Thalia Trinity Grace!"

"Yeah yeah, I love ya too dad."

And with that she walks off toward the cafeteria.

**Okay, I hope you liked that chapter! I'll try to update more frequently. Please review! BBBBBYYYEEEE!**


	5. Angry

**HHHHHIIIIIIII guys! So, I know the last chapter wasn't written very well, that's because I didn't have much time to write it but I really wanted to get a chapter up for you guys. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Zera-ever: I know, I love family bonding fluff :3 And Piper might appear in the story if you want.**

**CluCluPerliaLover4Ever: Thanks, and I know I need to work on those. Thanks for the constructive criticism and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! **

**Artemisgirl12345: Haha, I'm glad you liked it**

**Jason POV**

Something must have happened between Zeus and Thalia while they were at Hot Topic, because when they came into the cafeteria, Zeus looked a little confused and Thalia looked smug.

I wave my hand at them to show them where we're sitting, and they walk past a bunch of crowded tables until they get to our table.

"Hey Thals." I say.

"Hi." She sits next to me and takes one of my fries, biting into it.

Zeus stands next to Thalia as if he's guarding her, which seems to annoy her.

"Would you please sit down somewhere? I need personal space." She says.

Zeus doesn't budge. "I'm fine here."

She furrows her eyebrows and stands up, moving to the chair on my other side, this time grabbing my milkshake and drinking it.

Zeus sighs and sits down in the seat across from me.

"Where did Percy and Annabeth go?" Thalia asks.

"They had to go back to camp." I reply, pulling my drink out of her hand and taking a sip.

"Oh, that sucks. Now I'm stuck with two guys."

"What's the matter with two men?" Zeus ask curiously.

"I can't buy underwear now, because you'll feel the need to follow me in there, won't you father?"

"It's not my fault, I had a feeling you were hurt!"

"I wasn't hurt!"

"Well you would've been if I hadn't stopped that boy from hurting you!"

"You really think I would've just stood there?! I would've beat the crap out of him if _you_ hadn't come along!"

"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what are you two talking about?"

Thalia calms down.

"Nothing Jason. Nothing at all." She gets up, grabbing her Hot Topic bag.

"Where are you going?" Zeus asks.

"I'm stepping outside. But please, if you feel like I could possibly be getting kidnapped, call the police and hit whoever comes near me." And with that, she storms out of the cafeteria.

Dad sighs. "I don't understand, why does she keep getting angry with me?"

"Well what happened? Something obviously happened while you guys were alone."

"An ignorant boy was trying to flirt with her, then he touched her inappropriately and I threatened him."

"Oh." I say. "Maybe you guys are just too alike that you clash with each other."

"She is nothing like me!"

"Really? Because you both want to be in charge."

He's silent.

"Maybe we should go back to Olympus and that way Thalia can stay in her room and calm herself down before she punches someone that doesn't deserve to be punched. Again."

"Alright."

We stand up and walk out of the cafeteria, then walk through the mall until we see the exit.

Outside, we see Thalia standing by the wall.

"Thals!" I shout.

She looks at me and rolls her eyes, walking over to us.

"What?"

"We're going back to Olympus." Zeus says strictly. "Grabs my hands, I will take us. The mist will cover it up."

I take Zeus' hand and he grabs Thalia's arm and there is a flash of light and we are back on Olympus.

**Zeus POV**

Thalia immediately goes to her room when we get back. Jason tries to talk to Thalia but after a while he also goes to his room to get some sleep.

I head to bed and fall asleep.

I am woken up with a loud clunk. I sit up and look around, trying to figure out where the sound came from.

I look out my window and see that the sun has not yet risen. It only seems to be about two or three in the morning.

Hearing footsteps outside my door, I slowly get up and open my door, ready to smite whoever is there.

"WHO DARES WAKE ME UP?!"

A high pitched scream and another loud clunk it heard. I look and see Thalia on the ground, with her eyes wide.

"Thalia! What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why are you outside of your room?"

"I wasn't just gonna sit there and be bored until morning."

"What was that noise I heard earlier?"

"Oh, I ran into the wall." She says.

"What?"

"I was walking, and I hit the wall with my body."

"Yes, I understand that, but how did you hit the wall?"

"I'm clumsy when It's late at night."

I shake my head and she pulls herself off the floor, crossing her arms.

"You can go back to bed now, I'll be quiet." She says.

I smell something, but I can't figure out what it is I smell.

"No, you need to go to bed. You need sleep."

"I can't sleep, didn't I just say that?"

I smell it again.

"Thalia, come closer to me."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

She gives me a weird look and takes a step towards me, so that we're less than a foot away. She looks up at me.

"Happy now?"

I immediately detect the pungent smell of alcohol on her breath.

**Gah, schoolwork is being a pain in the butt :P I would make the chapter longer, but I do have to get schoolwork done so bleh. Please review, I hope you guys like this chapter! BBBBBYYYYEEEEE!**


	6. Even more anger

**HHHHHIIIII guys! Schoolwork is being a serious pain in my butt and I'm way behind so I'm super sorry for taking a long time to update. **

**CluCluPerliaLover4Ever: Haha, yep. And thanks!**

**SilentReader: Lol, no problem. I was a little worried about putting that in there because I thought people would yell at me for making her OOC but I'm glad you think she's in character :)**

**Zera-ever: Haha. I'm glad you like it! **

**Guest: Haha**

**AncientTide: GASP right back at ya ;)**

**Artemisgirl12345: Thalia says no :P She doesn't share**

**Zeus POV**

I narrow my eyes at Thalia.

"You're drunk."

"No I'm not!"

"You reek of alcohol and you ran into a wall. You're drunk."

She's silent.

"How much did you drink?"

"It's not a big deal."

I cross my arms. "How much?"

"Just a little bit."

"Of what?"

"It doesn't matter! I'm going back to bed."

She starts to walk off but I grab her arm.

"You said you weren't tired."

"I'm tired now. Just let me go. I need sleep."

"I'll come with you then." She pulls her arm from my grip.

"No!"

"Yes. Come on, let's go."

I grab her arm again and drag her to her room, opening the door. The smell of alcohol hits me again as I walk into the room, but this time it's stronger.

As I look around I see a bottle of vodka sitting on the dresser. It looks mostly full, but I can tell she's drank a small amount of it.

"Thalia Trinity Grace!"

She groans. "Go away."

"How much of this stuff have you drunk? You're too young to drink!"

"Just leave me alone."

I grab the bottle. "I'm taking this."

She reaches for the bottle but I hold it over my head.

"No more. I'm going to bed and I don't want to see you like this again, okay young lady?"

She glares at me viciously.

"What is this about? Why are you drinking?"

Her reply is a shrug and her sitting down on her bed.

"Your mother used to drink."

Her violent glares turned icy cold.

"Don't compare me to my mother."

"I'm not. I'm just pointing it out." I say as I sit next to her on her bed.

"Get away from me."

I try to put my hand on her shoulder, but she shakes it off.

"Don't touch me."

"Thalia-"

"Get out."

I stand up, the bottle still in my hand.

"Fine, but you're not getting this back."

She lays down and pulls the blankets over her head as I walk out the door with the bottle in my hand, and head back to bed.

~Time skip~

The next morning I had some servers take breakfast to Thalia and Jason's rooms. I decided to let them eat by themselves, but after an hour or so I headed towards their rooms.

Today was going to be a much better day than yesterday. Thalia was probably just in a bad mood yesterday. Plus she didn't have any more alcohol, so she couldn't drink.

I knock on Jason's door first. As always, he opens it up the first time I knock.

"Hi dad." He says.

"Hello Jason. How are you this morning?"

"I'm good. Is Thalia up?"

"Well, I sent people to wake you two up and give you breakfast. Did you enjoy your breakfast?" I ask, glancing at Thalia's door.

"Yeah, it was really good. Thanks."

I smile at him. "No problem son. I'm going to go wake your sister up, okay?"

He nods and I go to knock on Thalia's door.

"Thalia?" I say as my fist pounds on the door.

"Go away." Says a muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"Thalia, is that you?"

"Yes. Go away."

My eyebrows furrow together and I knock harder. "You've got to get up. I have things planned for today."

"I'm not talking to you."

"Yes you are, I can hear you."

She groans and a couple moments later the door is unlocked and opened.

"Listen, I didn't choose to come here. I only came because Artemis told me I had to. You've never wanted any part in my life, and you left me with my mother to take care of myself. She never fed me, I had to feed myself. I never got help with homework, I got bottles thrown at my head. And you never stepped in once to say you were sorry or to help me. So I don't want that "you're my kids, I love you" bullcrap, because there is no way I will ever trust or respect you."

I am taken aback and just stare for a couple seconds before she slams the door shut.

Glancing at Jason, I can tell that he is surprised too.

"I…." I start, but I don't finish my sentence.

"Maybe we should give her some time to cool down." Jason replies.

**Okay guys, sorry for the anticlimactic chapter :/ I need some ideas for this story! If there's anything you think should happen please tell me in the reviews! Thanks! BBBBYYYYYEEE!**


End file.
